I still
by suzy5
Summary: Seven years later, A Marthie fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Seventh Heaven and its characters do not belong to me. Takes place seven years after the season finale. _

_  
If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You would see a different man  
But baby, here I am  
- Backstreet Boys_

_Martin POV_

Seven years later and I still pathetically believed that Ruthie would open up her eyes and realize that she loved me.

After she had rejected me for T-bone, they left on their RV trip and then went to college in Scotland.

She wrote a couple of times and I dated halfheartedly believing in my heart that once she got over being angry she would be back. I was however wrong.

After college graduation Mrs. Camden told me that Ruthie had decided to go to Milan to receive her Masters Degree in Fashion. I didn't ask about T-bone and she didn't offer any information.

Once Sandy and Jonathan got married we all made the decision to stay in Glen Oak. I finished college and then went on to graduate school, passing my bar exam. I then began practicing family law.

I bitterly laughed as I took a sip of the scotch that was sitting at my desk.

"Martin? Are you home?" I heard Sandy's disgustedly cheerful voice.

It seemed as though the past couple of weeks she had been in la la land, almost as disgustedly happy as the rest of the Camden's.

I held back a sigh as Sandy walked into my office opening the blinds before she said "Are you alright? I have been calling you all day. Aaron wants to go for ice cream and I figured since you were off… Jonathan and I could have a late dinner alone"

"Sure that sounds fine"

"Are you still moping?" Sandy asked as I shook my head and answered "Nope…..just sitting here thinking"

"Well maybe you should write a letter or something"

"Why? What difference would it make?"

"Maybe you would be able to move on"

"Why should I have to?"

"Because you are miserable and you are making Jonathan and me miserable by default. She chose T-Bone get over it and move on or fight for her"

"I don't want to speak about it" I finally said as I stood up.

Sandy snorted in reply and said "Well too bad. Everyone else caters to this and I refuse to…just make up your mind. If she is that important than go to her and tell her….fight for her"

"I don't want to fight…..I'm tired of making a fool of myself"

"What exactly happened last year when you went to see her?"

"Nothing" I replied harshly as I stood up and finally looked Sandy in the eyes "I didn't speak to her"

"Why not?"

"Because I chickened out"

"Why would you go all the way to New York and not see her?"

"Oh I did she her….I just didn't go up and speak to her"

"Well Annie just mentioned this morning that she…"

"I don't want to know" I interrupted as I walked out of my den.

"Okay but this may change a lot of things for everyone"

"Spare me the details on how T-bone and she are married and moving back home"

I glanced at Sandy who turned a bit pale before she masked it and said "I have to go to the church. I have a group of young girls waiting for me"

"So where is Aaron?"

"Jonathan has him. He will drop him off before his midday shift"

"Okay. I'll see you later then"

"Yes…and Martin?"

I glanced over at her with an eyebrow raised as she said "Just write the letter, you may feel better"

"Good bye Sandy" I replied loudly as she smiled and then left._  
_

_New York: Ruthie_

Twenty-three year old Ruthie Camden looked at the model wearing the dress she designed.

"So what do you think?" a voice asked her as Ruthie rolled her eyes slightly before answering "I think it looks great. I just want to take it in a little bit"

"Are you sure you really want to leave New York? You made a name for yourself here"

Ruthie nodded as she concentrated on sticking pins on her creation and not the model.

It was true, the name "Camden deigns" were on every rack in most clothing stores.

"I told you even if I don't want to leave I have to leave for Zakyra"

"But she has the best nannies here" Theodore argued as Ruthie stopped what she was doing and told the model that she could leave.

"Theodore you know Zakyra deserves the best. Why can't you accept that and come too?"

"Because I don't want to. I don't want to move back to Glen Oak"

"I thought you loved me" Ruthie replied softly as Theodore smiled tenderly down at her. That was the problem about Ruthie Camden…..she was 

dangerous…she got under your skin and before you knew it you were hooked.

"I do love you"

"You haven't ask to marry me"

"Because you don't love me"

"That's where you are wrong" Ruthie replied before she looked at the clock and said "Shoot! We have to leave and get Zakyra"

"I have to go back to the office" Theodore replied. After they had graduated from college in Scotland, T-Bone decided that he would start using his formal name and began working as an accountant.

Ruthie then decided she wanted to get a Masters in fashion. They moved to Milan and after graduation moved to New York.

Ruthie wasn't dumb. She knew that Theodore made the move with her because he believed they would get married sooner or later, even though she knew that he really wasn't in love with her.

Later that evening once Zakyra was in bed Ruthie sat on her couch as she went through her mail. There was a small overnight package. She looked at the return address and dropped it.

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting down in her den with a glass of wine as she took the CD that was in the package and slipped it into the stereo.

_Who are you now?  
Are you still the same  
Or did you change somehow?  
What do you do?  
At this very moment  
When I think of you  
And when I'm looking back  
How we were young and stupid  
Do you remember that?_

No matter how I fight it, can't deny it  
Just can't let you go

_I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you_

Now look at me huh  
Instead of moving on  
I refuse to see  
That I keep coming back  
Yeah, I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last (to last)

I've tried to fight it, can't deny it  
You don't even know that

I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

No, no

I wish I could find you  
Just like you found me, then I  
Would never let you go (oh oh oh)

(I still need you)  
Though everything's been said and done (yeah)  
I still feel you (I still feel you)  
Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right there beside you)

But still no word from you


	2. Chapter 2

_Martin's POV_

The next morning I woke up to see Aaron standing at the foot of my bed. "I'm hungry" he said when I shifted slightly.

"Okay what would you like to eat?"

"I was thinking pancakes" Aaron replied to me smiling brightly as he ran out of the room and I followed stretching slightly. I couldn't believe I sent that package last night. I shouldn't have. What difference would it make? She was not interested in me or even having a relationship with me.

The past seven years she had visited home when I was out of town. Wasn't that be indication enough that she hated me?

"Daddy? Are you coming?" Aaron's voice called out as I walked downstairs into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.

_New York_

"Ruthie! We are going to be late" I heard a voice call out as I pulled the covers over my head. Last night after that song for the hundredth time I had another glass of wine and then went to bed.

Why in the world would Martin Brewer send me a package...without a letter...that consisted of an outdated Backstreet Boys CD. True they were my favorite band seven years ago...but the point was why was he contacting me now?

Seven years later? Especially since the last seven years that I had visited home, he was always out of town. Sandy always tried to make excuses for him but of course I saw right through them. Martin Brewer was a stubborn, impatient man and when he didn't get what he wanted he would sulk.

Theodore walked in at that moment as he raised an eyebrow at me and said "Get up...Zakyra needs to eat and you have to be at that shoot in an hour"

"I think I am going to stay in bed today" I replied as Theodore pulled the covers off me "Ruthie Camden get out of bed. I will take Zakyra to school"

I nodded as I looked over at Theodore and then asked "Why haven't you asked me to marry you? You are in love with me, right?"

"Ruthie do we need to have this conversation now? Would it matter to you? You are still planning on moving back to Glen oak, right?"

"Yes...Zakyra needs to know that she will never be alone"

At that moment Zakyra walked in, she was wearing her school uniform and her curly brunette was in pigtails. She looked adorable. At times I could hardly believe she was mine.

"Morning Mummy" she said in an adorable lisp as I smiled at her before holding out my arms. As Zakyra ran into them, I could smell her baby scent.

"Morning darling. How did you sleep last night?"

"Good...when we move to Glen Oak can I get a puppy?"

"We'll see poppet" I replied as I let her go and she ran out of the room. I smiled as I stood up. I would never regret having Zakyra, even though my family warned me it would be hard to be a parent that was not married.

"Theodore" I began as I looked over at him "Don't bother saying anything...I'll see you later"

_Martin POV_

Once Aaron was dressed I dropped him off at school and went to work. I felt uneasy about the package I had sent Ruthie. She was most likely married to T-Bone. What I never told Sandy was last year when I went to New York I had run into T-Bone.

_Flashback_

_Martin nervously rang the doorbell of the apartment building that Sandy had given him. For some strange reason Sandy and Ruthie became really great friends after the RV trip. _

_Upon hearing footsteps Martin went over in his head what he wanted to say. The door opened revealing a taller, more adult version of the scrawny kid Martin disliked with a passion: T-Bone._

"_Well this is a surprise" T-Bone drawled as he looked at Martin._

"_Hi" Martin replied as he clenched his fists and tried not to show his displeasure._

"_I must have the wrong address, I was looking for Ruthie"_

"_Oh you have the right address. She lives here"_

"_I see" Martin replied as he looked at T-bone and then asked "So you two are still together?"_

"_Yes...no thanks to you on that. You did a real number on her and now you have the audacity to show up on her doorstep. After seven years you decided that you want her back? Is your ego that tough that you can take rejection twice from the woman you love?'_

"_Is she married?"_

"_Not today but she will be soon"_

"_So...she's happy with you?"_

"_The happiest I have ever seen, so Martin I'm going to give you some advice...just leave and never come back"_

_Martin nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair, he knew that showing up would be a risk. _

"_Would you mind giving her one thing?"_

"_What?" T-bone asked his face devoid of emotion as Martin handed him a letter simply marked 'Ruthie'._

Martin sighed and went to check his emails, sending the package was a mistake and yet it didn't stop him from mailing the second one or calling the travel agency.

_New York_

That afternoon as Ruthie was walking down fifth avenue when her cell phone rang. "Hello" she said as she stopped outside of the Macy's store to see her dress on the mannequin. It looked great she thought smiling to herself.

"Mary! How are you doing?" she asked smiling as she stepped into Macy's and walked up to the women's section. She needed a dress for tonight.

As she halfheartedly listened to her sister chatter on about the triplets and Charlie, Ruthie browsed the women's section.

Half an hour later she was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looked good, the dress definitely highlighted all her assets.

As she stepped closer she could see that she had a few bags under her eyes. "Ruthie Camden, are you ever happy? You have a booming career, a beautiful child, you're moving back home, and a man that loves you...what more do you need? What more do you want?"

As she looked at herself she laughed...she knew exactly what she wanted and that person was all the way in Glen Oak. Seven years ago she knew she had made a mistake when she chose Theodore over Martin. She knew it would always be a struggle with Martin simply because of his personality and the fact that he was a father.

Aaron would always come first and in that respect Sandy as well. She couldn't imagine being in a relationship with a guy that had a child, so it was easier to chose Theodore. Seven years later she was still unmarried and a single parent...yet she was happy with her choices and her life.

Later that evening as she was cleaning up she looked at the mail on the table. It was another package. As she tried to calm her beating heart, she picked it up her hands visibly shaking as she opened it up and slipped the CD in the stereo.

_Everybody knows  
That I was such a fool  
To ever let go of you  
But baby, I was wrong  
And yeah, I know I said  
We'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby, here I am_

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you_

_I know you're in there  
You can make me wait  
But I'm not going to wait  
It's the least that I can do  
Just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself (lying to myself)  
Now I'm dying in this hell (dying in this hell)  
Girl, I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby, here I am_

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you_

_  
If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You would see a different man  
But baby, here I am_

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you_

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you (yeah)  
Now I'm crawling back to you (crawling back to you)  
Crawling back to you (crawling back to you) _

As the music faded the doorbell rang. Ruthie hastily wiped her eyes and went to answer the door and dropped her glass on the floor. "Hey stranger, I figured the banging would scare you" Martin said smiling slightly as she looked at him in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

_Martin_

Ruthie looked shocked as she stood in the doorway. She looked beautiful, although I always thought she was beautiful.

Her curly brunette hair was straightened and cut to her chin, emphasizing her big beautiful brown eyes and heart shaped lips. She was still short but she had heels on which made her seem taller. I noticed she seemed dressed up. Perhaps she was going out?

"Is now a bad time?" I finally asked her as she looked me in the eyes and then said "No...um..come on in" I walked in after her and looked around. Her apartment was huge, there were lots of windows and everything seemed cozy. I could see various pictures on the wall as well as boxes lying around.

"Sandy said something about you moving?" I asked as she looked at me still a bit dazed and then replied "Yes...we are moving in a couple of weeks back home. I am opening a clothing store in Glen Oak"

"Congratulations" I said smiling as Ruthie returned my smile before narrowing her eyes and saying "What the heck are you doing here? You have avoided me for the past seven years and now you are sending me random Cd's and showing up unannounced.. I can't have this I..."

"I love you" I blurted out as she looked at me in horror and then shook her head, her shiny hair moving with each shake as she said "You love the idea of me...I have grown up and I have moved on and we don't know each other...Martin we were obviously never meant to be together"

"because you were afraid and stubborn and I let you go without a fight" I said as she shook her head again and then the door opened and a soft sweet voice said "Mummy? We're back"

I looked to see a little girl about six years old with curly brunette hair run up to Ruthie as she smiled and lifted her up. She had hazel brown eyes and rosy cheeks as well.

"Sweetie this is an old friend...His name is Martin Brewer"

"Hi Mr. Brewer, my name is Zakyra" the little girl said smiling as I smiled back. She was adorable...but she had called Ruthie mommy...which meant that the father was...

"Well hello again Martin" a smug voice said as I looked over to see T-bone walk in with a bag of groceries.

"Sweetie why don't you get ready for bed and then I'll come in to say prayers with you" Ruthie suggested as she placed her back down and kissed her cheek.

"So you're a Mom?" I asked her as I took a deep breath and sat down on her leather couch.

Ruthie looked at me a bit perplexed and then said "Would you like something to drink...coffee maybe? Do you have somewhere to stay? We have plenty of room"

"No" I said as I stood up and looked at her and then T-bone "I obviously am too late and I'm sorry. I'm going to see myself out"

"That's it?" Ruthie asked me her brown eyes flashing dangerously as I nervously stepped back.

I was quite aware of how temperamental Ruthie could become and I definitely did not want to start a fight tonight. Not when my whole world had just been turned upside down.

"Mommy" Zakyra called out as Ruthie looked at me and said "Sit down...I'll be back in twenty minutes and we can discuss this then" She then walked out as I looked over at T-bone who sat down as well.

We stared at one another for a while before I said "I'm sorry...I didn't know that you two had a child together"

T-bone replied " Why exactly are you here? I thought I told you last year we were getting married. Why don't you move on?"

"Because I love her"

"Well she is not in love with you. Do you know what she said when I gave her that letter? Nothing. She wanted nothing to do with you then and she wants nothing to do with you now"

"Well" I began as Ruthie walked in and said "What letter are you talking about?"

I looked over at T-bone and saw him turn pale as she glanced at me "did you write me a letter Martin? I never received it"

"I gave it to T-bone" I began as he interrupted "Theodore"

"last year" I finished as Ruthie looked over at T-bone and said "do you have the letter?"

"No I read it and then burnt it" he calmly replied as Ruthie looked over at him and quietly said "What did it say?"

"something pathetic...about loving you and always loving you...blah,blah,blah...I mean really Martin it was not that eloquent. It just reminded me that you are nothing but a jock...and a dumb one at that"

I stood up and began walking over toward him as Ruthie stood in the middle "You will not fight in my house. Theodore I think you should leave. It's getting late."

"I'm not going anywhere until Martin leaves"

"well he is not leaving but you are. I'll discuss this tomorrow morning when I am calm"

"Fine" T bone said as he glared at me before walking out. I stood as well and said "maybe I should go back to the hotel. It's late and..."

"Oh no you don't Brewer. You don't get to send me love songs and write love letters and not talk to me."

"Fine...where do you want to start?" I wearily asked as she lit up and replied "Well let me change into something else and you can make some tea. The kitchen is right through that door" I nodded as she walked down the opposite hallway.

Twenty minutes later Ruthie walked back in wearing sweats and a t-shirt. She smiled at me and said "so where to start?"

"Is T-bone her father?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes and I smiled. It was nice to see that some things hadn't changed.

"No...Zakyra isn't my biological daughter. I adopted her"

"you adopted her?" I asked confused and yet elated that she and T-bone hadn't procreated.

"My room mate in Scotland was older than me, but she was wonderful. Her name was Systera. Almost like a big sister without being nosy. Anyway when she became pregnant she asked me to be Zakyra's godmother and I said 'yes'. I didn't realize that Tera was dying. She left a will and the will named me as guardian."

"but Zakyra calls you mommy"

"No she calls me mummy, she knows about her real mother and we decided it would be easier for that"

"and her father?"

"wants nothing to do with her. He was married and had children and Tera didn't fit into his plans"

"Oh...well that's a shame"

"It is...but everyone has been supportive of me and that's part of the reason we are moving back to Glen Oak. I need a bigger support system than I have here. Zakyra is being raised by nannies when she could be spending time with her extended family"

"So did you adopt her?" I asked as Ruthie nodded unshed tears shining in her eyes "just in case that loser of a father gains a conscience and wants her back."

_Ruthie _

I glanced over to see how Martin was taking everything that I had told him. He had that look on his face..the one he usually got when he would say something stupid.

"So you and T-bone aren't intimate?" "_Bingo_" I thought smiling inwardly "_I still know how you think Brewer"_

"Is that really any of your business? I want to know why you never called me? After you wrote me that letter you just left. Didn't you think I would have contacted you if I read it?"

"How was I suppose to know how you would react? You chose T-bone over me Ruthie, I thought you two were married or were about to be married"

"and yet you came all the way here tonight"

"because I figured I would give it one more shot. We are both older...much older than before and I can't move on simply because I don't want to move on. I have always imagined we would end up together."

"Really?" I asked as I looked over at him. I still couldn't believe he was here, in New York, for me. Although Sandy often told me how worried my entire family was about him, she hadn't mentioned that fact that he had become even hotter than the last time I saw him. In fact she hadn't been forthcoming on a lot of things.

"So how is Aaron?" I finally asked as his hazel eyes lit up and he took several pictures from his wallet to show me. "He is doing great" he said as I looked at each photo. Aaron was the spitting image of his father.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally asked me as I looked over at him and blushed slightly before answering "nothing" I replied as I took a sip of my tea.

"So what now Brewer?" I finally asked as Martin glanced over at me and shrugged before saying "Want to give it a chance? Perhaps start dating each other?"

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't want Zakyra to get attached to you and we break up"

"I'm in love with you Ruthie...I want to make you my wife... the only way we would break up is if you leave me"

"You don't know me Martin, you know the old Ruthie"

"I'm looking at the old Ruthie. You may have cut your hair and grown up...but you still have the same morals and beliefs...that's all I need to know. The rest will come later"

"You are scarily optimistic"

"I've waited for you for a long time...if you give me this chance I will make sure you never regret it"

"Can we take it slow...a few dates...nothing too serious?"

"By serious you mean being exclusive?" he asked me as I nodded. I watched as he closed his eyes briefly before looking over at me and then said "Sure why not" I watched in alarm as he stood up and sat down next to me.

"what are you doing?" I asked him in a soft voice as his hazel eyes became a tad bit darker "I'm going to kiss you now" and with that leaned over and kissed me on the lips. For the first time in seven years, I felt complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin

The next couple of weeks went by as Ruthie and I spoke on the phone and emailed each other. I went to New York a couple of times when it coincided with a case and she came down to Glen Oak to look at houses.

We of course kept it a secret from her family that we were dating...we just let them assume that we had decided to start being friends again and they left it at that.

Of course there were some moments when Annie would like at us as though she was trying to figure something out.

She would stop over at my house when she knew Ruthie was in town and stay for dinner, looking at the both of us with a speculative gleam in her eye.

Ruthie never told me what transpired between the two of them and while T-bone was every bit cold to me he wasn't as obnoxious as he once was. One Friday afternoon I was back in New York as I rang the door to Ruthie's apartment.

Ruthie opened the door looking stressed she looked at me in surprise before launching herself in my arms "Hello to you too" I said smiling as I gave her a hug and then bent to gently kiss her on the lips.

When we pulled apart she said "What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to court?"

"We settled out of court and today is Zakyra's dance recital, we didn't want to miss it"

"We?" Ruthie asked as she stepped back to look me in the eyes and Aaron stepped forward and said "Surprise!"

"Aaron, what a lovely surprise" Ruthie exclaimed as she let go of me and gave him a hug. He then gave her a bouquet of flowers as she smiled and graciously took it from him.

"Zakyra's in her bedroom" she said to him as Aaron nodded and went off to find her.

"Thanks for coming...even though you didn't have to"

I nodded as we stepped into the foyer and said "we're dating and your daughter has a dance recital tonight...I wanted to"

"You are perfect" she said beaming as I nodded and replied "I've been told" I replied as she shot me a look as we walked inside to the living room.

"How has the past week been for you?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes "It has been hectic. I don;t know how I am going to finish everything here before we move"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Take Zakyra next weekend so I can finish up my last clothing line before the move"

"Sure, Aaron and I are going fishing on Saturday but she can stay with Sandy during that time...if you don't mind?"

"No that would be wonderful" she replied as she walked towards the hall way mirror to brush her shiny hair.

"You know" she began as she straightened her white eyelet dress and slipped on a pair of white heels "you don't have to keep doing this"

"Doing what?"

"Showing up, bringing flowers, we'll be in Glen Oak soon enough"

"Ruthie, we are dating...I know I don't have to...I want to" I replied as she smiled slightly and I pulled her towards me.

"you aren't having second doubts about us are you?" I softly asked in her ear.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and softly said "No...I just don't want to rely on you...it's a bad habit of mine...I do want to date you but...it's going to take some time to get use to having someone else"

I nodded my head in understanding even though my head was spinning with this new information. I thought that T-bone and her were together all these years! Did they not rely on one another?

I couldn't help it as I then said "You relied on T-bone"

Ruthie shook her head and replied "Theodore and I helped each other but I have never relied on him"

"Really? That's not the impression I got from T-bone" I replied stepping back from her.

"Are you going to keep calling him T-bone?"

"That _is _his name"

"No Theodore is his name"

"Are we going to discuss T-bone all day? If so I'm leaving" Ruthie smiled up at me and said "well what else should we talk about?"

"Well I don't really want to talk" I replied as she glanced at me a confused expression on her adorable face before I bent down to kiss her.

"Mummy?" we pulled apart to see Zakyra and Aaron walk back into the room. "Aaron said we are going out for pizza after my recital. Is that true?"

Ruthie shot me a look before turning to Zakyra "Sure honey for now let's get ready to leave"

As Zakyra and Ruthie walked down the hall , Aaron sat down on the couch and tuned the TV on.

"Aaron" I began as he looked at me, his hazel eyes lighting up "Ruthie said I could"

"when?"

"last weekend. She said I was free to do whatever I wanted" I raised an eyebrow as he amended "within reason"

"I see"

"hey dad?"

"yes?"

"are you and Ruthie going to get married?"

"what makes you think that?"

"well we have been visiting them a lot...and you do kiss her. Plus mommy said that it may happen"

"well your mother is right...it may happen but not for a while"

"oh"

"do you like Ruthie?"

"yes I do...she's fun and Kyra is fun too..."

"well I'm glad you like them both" I replied as I took a seat next to Aaron on the couch.

_Ruthie POV_

"Mummy when we move to Glen Oak are we going to live with Mr. Martin?"

"No honey, we are getting our own house. Why would you think that?"

"Cause you two are always kissing and Aaron says his mom and step dad do that too...and she said that you two will get married. Then I'll have a daddy and a brother...but I also want a sister"

"One thing at a time sweetie" I replied laughing slightly as I then asked "Do you even like Mr. Martin?"

"yes...when you get married can I call him Daddy? I don't have a daddy"

"Honey...we are not getting married anytime soon"

"Oh" she replied as her little face became sad and she went to get her dance bag. The next thing I knew she had burst into tears as she sat down on the floor.

"Zakyra honey...what is the matter?" I asked a bit perplexed. She wasn't overtired and she usually didn't cry like this.

She also had never seemed to care that she didn't have a father figure in her life...I guess with T-bone always around us she felt normal...but Martin was in a different category.

I had noticed that he did a lot of things that T-bone would never do...such as actually sitting at her tea parties...and watching movies with her...talking her out for "princess" days as he loved to call it... Had I made a mistake by allowing him to get that close to Zakyra?

"I want a daddy...I want you to be happy and what happens if you die like my mommy? If I have a daddy then he will take care of me...we don't have anyone"

"we have my family and we have Theodore. If something was to happen to me, you would have people to take care of you"

"I don't want T-bone" she began as I mentally made a note to speak to Martin about calling T-bone his real name. "I want Mr. Martin to be my daddy, and I want you to be happy"

"Honey I am happy..and do you know why?" I asked as I sat down next to her pulled her into my lap. She laid her head on my chest as I kissed the top of her head and softly said "because I have you"

"but Aunt Mary says..." leave it to Mary to stick her nose into something that wasn't her concern.

"one day I will get married.."

"To Mr. Martin?" she interrupted, the hope shining in her eyes. "hopefully" another voice interjected as we turned to see Martin standing by the doorway.

He smiled and said "sorry to interrupt but we should probably head out now"

I nodded as Zakyra got off my lap, gabbing her bag and taking Martin's hand as they walked ahead of me.

We walked downstairs to Martin's BMW X5 where he opened the doors and helped both kids get into their car seats.

That was another great thing about Martin. He had bought a car seat without me asking him to for Zakyra.

Theodore never wanted to buy one since he felt that it wasn't his responsibility for Zakyra. In fact he never really agreed with Tera's decision for giving me sole custody.

I held back a smile as Aaron ands Zakyra started a mini-fight about what to watch as Martin climbed into the driver's side and pulled his seatbelt on.

"I wish you would let me help make some of the garage fee prices" I finally said as he pulled out of the garage.

"Why should you do that?"

"because you pay to keep your car here"

"it's cheaper than renting a car"

"but you shouldn't have to pay"

"Ruthie...I have to pay the fee if I want a car when we come and visit. We can't always use your car and my car is bigger, besides you will be in Glen Oak in another couple of weeks...so stop worrying about it..."

"Is T-bone coming as well?" Martin asked in a low tone as he briefly glanced at me.

I rolled my eyes and replied "I'm not sure...but please for Zakyra's sake call him Theodore. She is starting to call him that as well"

"I don't understand why he decided to change his name and I don't want to call him anything other than T-bone."

"Fine but when Zakyra is present try to remember that his name is Theodore"

"I'll try" Martin replied in response as we pulled into the auditorium's parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ruthie POV_

As we stepped out of the car I looked over at Martin. I hadn't noticed how nice he looked. He was wearing dress pants and a dress shirt and had dressed Aaron the same way. His dark hair slightly ruffled from the wind as we began walking towards the building.

"I'll find us seats" he replied before kissing Zakyra on the cheek and taking Aaron's hand. Zakyra beamed as I took her hand and then said "somewhere near the front:

"got it"

"and we forgot the camera..."

"Taken care of" he replied showing his camcorder. I smiled and hurried Zakyra inside. Once I dropped her off I made my way to the front looking for Martin and Aaron.

As I saw the back of his head, my eyes narrowed as I realized that Jessica Miners was flirting with him. Jessica had twin girls, Mindy and Mareah, both Zakyra's age, and while they were adorable little girls their mother was a different story.

Mindy flirted with any guy that looked single and seemed fond of short term relationships.

As I walked closer to them Martin caught my eye and smiled as he said "Ruthie, Ms. Miners was telling me how talented Zakyra is"

"Please call me Jessica" she all but purred as she laid a hand on Martin's arm. I smiled at Jessica and said "That's so nice of you to say that about Zakyra Jessica"

Jessica gave me a fake smile as she said "I was just telling Martin he should join us single parents tonight after the recital to celebrate"

"Well we have plans..." I began as Jessica cut me off and said "So call Theodore as well. I'm sure he won't mind hanging out with us. He did last week"

"Oh...are you interested in Theodore?" I sweetly asked as Jessica looked at me as though I had two heads and said "Why would you think that?"

"because you suggested that I invite Theodore, and you seem to enjoy his company. If you are interested in dating him I could certainly set you up. I think you two would make a wonderful couple. Don't you agree darling?" I asked addressing Martin for the first time.

"Yes that seems like a great idea" Martin replied smirking a bit as Jessica looked flustered and replied"No...I'm more interested in..." and as she turned to look at Martin I innocently said "He's off the market"

"Oh...I thought that you and Theodore were together..."Jessica began as she looked at me and then at Martin.

"You thought wrong. I mean how silly would that be if I was to offer you the man I was dating? I certainly didn't offer you Martin did I?" I cheerfully stated standing next to Martin and taking his hand.

"Well I'm sorry Ruthie...I usually don't come on to men who are taken"

"I know Jessica and I'll let it slide this time. Enjoy the recital" I smiled brightly at her and sat down, tugging Martin and Aaron down.

"You are totally evil and next time you find the seats" Martin finally said to me as I laughed and he had the grace to blush. An hour later the recital was finished and we stood up.

Martin leaned over to me and said "I'll get Zakyra and we'll meet you at the car"

I nodded my acquiesce before taking Aaron's hand who happily chattered on about the recital, the pizza we were going to have for dinner and the new video game he wanted.

As we stepped out of the auditorium I heard a familiar voice cry "Ruthie!" I turned to see my mother and Lucy smiling and waving as they came closer.

"Mom! Luce what a nice surprise" I said as I held onto Aaron's hand before he let go to give them each a hug.

"Aaron, this is a huge surprise. Did you come with your mom?" my mother asked as I silently counted to ten.

Sandy usually came up to visit me every other month, we would have dinner and hang out at a spa, getting massages and pedicures. Jonathan would come along as well to watch the kids.

I fought back the blush that I knew was on my face when he replied "No with my dad"

As my mom looked over at me we heard "Grandma you made it" we all turned to see Zakyra in Martin's arms as she happily waved at my mother.

By the time Martin joined us my mother's face was a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Mrs. Camden, Lucy so nice to see you" Martin said smiling as he kissed them both on their cheeks.

"This is a great surprise" Zakyra stated as she gave me a hug and I weakly smiled.

"Well we were going to have pizza..." Martin began as Lucy jumped in "Wonderful, we'll follow you" I held back the groan as I realized that our secret was now out. As we walked to Martin's car, I mentally prepared myself for the chaos that was going to become our life.

_Martin POV_

I glanced over at Ruthie to see how she was taking this new development.

I knew from experience how Ruthie was when her family began interfering. She would be angry, indignant, bratty and then apologetic.

I only hoped she wouldn't go through all the stages at the restaurant. Aaron and Zakyra were happily chattering and every few seconds Ruthie would sigh.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked

"No" she replied quietly. I felt myself panic just a little bit.

An angry Ruthie would be much more easier to deal with than a Ruthie that was unsure. I took a deep breath and then asked "are you upset that they are following us to the restaurant or that they are going to know we are together?"

"a little of both" she replied as my heart sank. Was she embarrassed to be with me? Did she think that her family would want her with T-bone and not me? What was so wrong with them knowing about us?

"I'm not sure I can handle them asking questions. We hardly know where we stand together" I briefly glanced at her in surprise. Were we on different planets? I was under the impression we knew _exactly_ where we stood.

"So how do you want to go about this?" I finally asked in a strained voice.

Ruthie then turned to look over at me and softly said "I'm not embarrassed or ashamed that we are dating Martin but this is my mother we are talking about...plus with our history...it's going to be a nightmare"

"Well on the bright side she loves me" I replied but then asked "She does still love me right?"

"of course she does" Ruthie reassured me as I smiled and concentrated on trying to find a parking space. As we walked into the pizza place Lucy pulled me back a little as Ruthie spoke to the hostess.

"How long has this been going on?"

"What exactly do you mean by this?" I asked smirking as she smiled and replied "Well you tell me Martin. Are you two serious or what?"

"Well..." I began but at that moment Zakyra came up and said "Mummy says I can only have one topping but I want two" Lucy shot me a look of wonder before I looked down at Zakyra and replied "let's find out what everyone wants and then we'll compromise"

"Okay" she replied slightly pouting, an exact replica of Ruthie's pout as I hid my grin and picked her up.

Once dinner was over and we waiting for the waitress Ruthie looked at her mother and sister "Are you staying overnight?"

"Well not if there isn't any room"

"I have an extra spare room" she replied before closing her eyes briefly. I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed as she smiled at me.

"Are you two dating?" Lucy finally asked. I looked over at Ruthie and she softy replied "yes"

Annie smiled at the both of us and then asked "Is it serious?What about Theodore?"

I snorted and Ruthie replied "Theodore and I haven't been dating since we returned from Milan"

Annie raised her eyebrow at Ruthie's comment but wisely didn't press the subject further. I myself was thinking about the comment. This meant that last year when I came with my letter, T-bone and Ruthie weren't even serious! Why didn't I stay and demand to speak to Ruthie? I thought to myself angrily.

Annie then turned towards the kids and asked "so who wants ice cream?"

They both yelled and I smiled at them. Once dessert was finished and the check arrived I pulled my credit card out to pay as Lucy said "Oh no Martin we'll pay for half"

"Nonsense" I replied pushing her money back towards her as she attempted to hand it over to me once more.

Ruthie then interjected "please Luce he has this insane need to pay for everything so let's make him happy or we'll be here all night"

"sounds as though you have had experience in this department"

"Too many times to tell" Ruthie replied rolling her eyes as I pouted and exclaimed "I resent that"

As we were getting ready to leave Aaron asked "Do I have to go to bed when we get back?"

"yes we have church in the morning and then we're leaving"

Zakyra's face scrunched up as the tears began to fall "I don't want you to leave" she wailed as Ruthie shot me an exasperated glance and I shrugged helplessly.

Aaron then piped up "we're not leaving till later so we can still play a game after church" and then the tears stopped and she began smiling once more as she lifted her arms up to me and I picked her up as she laid her curly head on my shoulder.

_Ruthie POV_

Later that night as I walked into my kitchen I saw Lucy sitting at the table. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked me as I countered "you too?" She nodded and replied "I have a hard time falling asleep without Kevin"

I nodded and sat down, amazed by the fact how enmeshed Lucy and Kevin were yet at the same time separate beings. I wondered if I could ever be that way with Martin.

Theodore and I had the separate beings down to a 'T', it was the whole meshing of two lives that gave us problems. I shivered as I thought of the countless fights we would have about my schedule and the demands as a mother and designer.

If I was completely honest I would admit that part of the reason was because I stopped trying. I suppose somewhere in my subconscious I always believed Martin would fight for me...he wouldn't give up and then he did..but he was back..seven years later and seemed intent on being in a relationship with him...I shook my head as I realized Lucy had asked me a question. "Sorry Luce what did you say?"

"I was saying what's keeping my baby sister awake but maybe I should ask who?" I blushed before shrugging and replied "I don't know...I guess I am worried"

"About mom knowing that you and Martin are dating?" I nodded and looked at Lucy.

"well it isn't much of a shock. Martin has been visiting us a lot more now that you two are dating...I guess he is practicing for when you move back home. Honestly for a while back we were worried about him"

"Really? Why?" I asked as Lucy replied "well he wasn't happy. Sandy and I were worried...you know he's quite attractive and a really great dad"

"when he's not being egotistical" I said as Lucy laughed and continued "you are right...but he refused to date any of the women we introduced him to. Sandy finally told him that he needed to either fight for you or give you up"

"So Sandy made him come to me?" I asked a bit disappointed and slightly angry. Was Martin being forced to date me because I was the 'appropriate' choice?

"Whatever you are thinking stop it right now. Everyone knows how much Martin loves you. He was devastated when you chose T-bone and he tried to move on...he really has been quite patient...and Ruthie he is so much happier now that you two are together"

"Really?" I asked as Lucy nodded "yes. Have you looked at the man lately? He's practically glowing. Mom and I figured that he was dating someone since he is always gone on the weekends but we never imagined it was you! Mom almost had a coronary when she saw you sitting together...she spent most of the recital thinking about seating charts and wedding dates"

"So you saw us?" I asked as I lowered my eyes and Lucy smiled evilly "yes we saw everything including the kiss you two shared as though you were alone and not in the midst of a hundred people"

I blushed as Lucy continued "plus he is really good with Zakyra. The two of you have really grown up and we always liked Martin more than T-bone"

"Theodore" I automatically said and then continued "you never acted like you didn't like him"

"Well at the end of the day it was your decision who you wanted to be with" I nodded as Lucy said "So I know I am totally being nosy but how did Martin ask you out? It was most likely original and romantic right?"

I blushed before replying "Well it all started with a package..."


End file.
